


Telephone Guy

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Steve saves the day, darcy gets staulked, i guess, prompt, this fic is shit but cute anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was following Darcy.</p>
<p>Enter one telephone guy, who saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "it’s the middle of the night and i’m walking home alone in the dark and there’s this guy following me and he’s starting to gain on me and i found this phone booth with a lock on the door and i tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so badly i accidentally dialed the wrong number and i don’t even know you but help me" au (Darcy andSteve, please, if you will?)

Darcy finished her shift at the local dive bar in New York City at precisely 2AM every night. She would then walk the three blocks back to her apartment. Then she would go to bed. 

Simple. 

Tonight was different however. 

One of the male patrons had been a little _too_ friendly, and he wasn’t very happy when Darcy had one of the bouncers throw him out. 

Now Darcy was walking home and she could feel someone watching her back, following her. 

Turning her head, Darcy spotted her admirer in the bar and promptly began to freak out. 

Darcy began to walk faster and faster, but she could still feel him watching her, and when she looked over her shoulder, he was still there following her. 

Spotting a blacked out phone booth, Darcy sprinted and ran into the phone booth, slamming it shut behind her. 

Darcy quickly dug into her purse and grabbed enough change to slot into the phone, _god I wish my phone wasn’t broken!_

Her hands shaking so bad as her ‘admirer’ began to bang on the glass on the phone booth, Darcy typed in Jane’s phone number, _maybe her super-hero boyfriend is magically on Earth and come save me?_

“Uh... Hello?”

_Oh god, that’s not Jane._

“Sorry I was trying to call my friend Jane because some creepy guy is following me and her boyfriend might or might not be on earth right now to save me and i guess I typed in the wrong number but I’m really scared _please help me”_

Darcy waited precious moments as the guy’s banging became louder. 

“.... I’ll be right there ma’am”

The phone clicked off as Darcy took in a breath of relief. The man was still clanging on the door, but as long as she kept her body pressed against the door so that the guy couldn’t get in, she should be fine until phone guy got there. 

The banging got louder and louder as time passed, and Darcy began to get more and more worried about her own safety. 

Suddenly, the sounds stopped. 

Darcy held her breath at the silence, _oh god what’s happening out there?_

A knock came at the door, “Ma’am? Are you alright? This is the man you called, the gentleman has been handled....”

Darcy frowned and slowly stood up, “How can I trust you?”

The man coughed, “Uhm... I....”

“Lady Darcy, there is nothing to fear”

Darcy gasped, “THOR!”

Wrenching open the door, Darcy came face to face with The Avengers, and her ‘admirer’ laying on the ground in handcuffs.

Captain America, _holy fuck I called Captain America!_ smiled at her, “You okay now?”

Darcy nodded, “Thank you....”

Captain America nodded and took her hand, “Come on. Jane is waiting back at the tower for you”

Darcy nodded and allowed the Avengers to lead her back to the tower.

 

*******

Darcy was attacked in a hug by Jane the second she got inside the tower. 

“Thank god you’re alright! That’s it Darcy, no more bar work for you!”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “It’s the only job I could get Jane. I needed the money”

Captain America stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, “No. I’m sure one of us could find something safer for you....”

Darcy blushed, “Uh... sure...”

Captain America nodded and walked away with the other Avengers in tow.

Darcy just took a deep breath and looked back at Jane.

Jane smiled, “Soo... How do you feel about dating a superhero?”

“JANE!”

“You and Steve would be so cute together”

“..... Jane no”

“Jane yes”

“Jane no”

“Darcy yes”

Darcy squeaked and jumped three feet in the air as Captain America, _Steve Rogers,_ spoke in her ear.

“Jane has told me a lot about you..... We should go for coffee sometime”

Darcy blinked, _this doesn’t happen in real life. I must be in some sort of make believe world._ “Sure”

Steve smiled and walked away.

Darcy blinked, “That... that was not how I imagined this evening going at any time period”

Jane smiled and wrapped her arm around Darcy’s shoulder, “And it only gets weirder”

Darcy groaned, “God save me”

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))


End file.
